


The Most Excellent Bad Boy

by mottsforthots



Series: Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Sex [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Ted, Bottom Ted, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Fast Sex, First Time, High School, It physically hurt me to write their slang, Light Angst, M/M, Naive Bill, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Bill, dumb slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: Determined to kiss his longtime crush and most well known bad boy at school, Bill finds himself at Ted's hangout with no idea how to tell the disobedient boy his desire. However, things get way more heated than intended when Ted provokes deeper intentions from the naive Bill.A/U where Bill and Ted don't know each other well. Bill is well liked but a naive jock and music lover. Ted is the school's bad boy but an ultimate power bottom with a love for rock n roll. Set in the 80s.





	The Most Excellent Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a whore for Bill and Ted. This is for them. And my horny group chat. Y'all are most excellent. xx

Bill is anxious. He's never been to the drive in where all the cool kids hang out. Not saying that he isn't cool, he has lots of friends on the football team and others that enjoy listening to old records in his garage with him, he just isn't.... disobedient.

No, the cool kids that hang out at the drive in and call it theirs are the bad boys and girls. You know, the ones who disrespect teachers, smoke even though they shouldn't be able to get cigarettes, and drive or ride motorcycles. The ones who take pleasure in being unruly and causing trouble. 

The only reason Bill is going is for Ted.

Ted doesn't know Bill really, but Bill definitely knows Ted.

They have history together and Ted sits right behind him, usually scribbling in books and answering Mr. Ryan's questions with annoying or impudent responses. Bill had seen him the first day of class and had heart eyes ever since. He'd even been brave one day and turned around to look at Ted when Ted had given another half-assed answer to one of Mr. Ryan's targeted questions. "His questions are bogus, dude." Bill had muttered.

Ted had looked up and met his eyes with serious disinterest and bit the end of his pencil in boredom. "Yeah." Ted nodded, looking back down at the doodle he'd created in the history textbook. Bill's heart had fluttered at that single word of acknowledgment and he turned around with a dazed smile on his face. 

After that, it had been pretty secretive. Bill had peeked around his locker to often look at the bad boy who leaned against his own red metal locker down the hallway, always engaged in some conversation with another immature juvenile. One day he'd have his arm slung around a girl dressed in all black and the next he'd be grinning mischievously at some smaller guy in large flannels. 

It was the time Bill had walked into the boy's restroom and caught Ted pressed against the tile wall by another guy whose lips were on his neck that he came to the realization Ted was into boys too. While Ted had looked up at him through shaggy brown hair under the boy's frame with annoyed eyes and asked, "Do you mind?" Bill's head was swarming with new information and he left with red cheeks. 

That had only been a week ago and that's why Bill is nervously walking towards the drive in that's playing loud rock music. He's going to put his lips on Ted's neck and he is sure of that. Bill fiddles with the hem of his grey crop top, a little self conscious of the hole that is just a little under his nipple, but he tries to brush it off and continues forward.

Thankfully, he has a few friends that mix around with different groups and he's sure glad one of the groups is Ted's. His friends had invited him to come along with them, but Bill said he'd meet them there. How was he supposed to tell them he was going to be practicing how to pick up San Dimas high school's biggest bad boy?

When he catches sight of his friends, Elizabeth and Joanna, he hurries over to their car and avoids looking at anybody else. "Hey, Bill! What took you so long?" Joanna asks with a big smile, both of them sitting on the hood of Elizabeth's car. Bill clambers up next to them and begins to scan the crowd for Ted.

"Oh, you know, a bogus talk with my dad." When he catches sight of Ted sitting on the back of a motorcycle smoking and talking to the boy Bill recognizes as the one from the bathroom incident, his heart falls a little. Ted grins and laughs at whatever the other guy has said and Bill drops his head in his hands. "What's wrong Bill? You've been off for the past couple of days! Won't you just tell us?" Elizabeth begs.

Bill lifts his head and looks at his friends, sighing when he understands he has to tell them. "Babes... I think I like Ted 'Theodore' Logan." The girls look at each other with wide eyes before they turn back to Bill and begin to smile like crazy. "Well you have to talk to him! You gotta tell him!" Joanna cries. "No! No way! I'll be turned down and it will be most bogus." Bill quickly defends.

But the girls are already linking their arms in his and dragging him towards the motorcycles. "I'll distract Johnny, that's the guy Ted's talking to, and Elizabeth will introduce you to Ted. She knows him a lot better." Joanna explains as they get closer. Bill just groans and his heart rate begins to pick up as they walk over to the group.

"Hey, Johnny! Come here, I want to show you something!" Joanna calls, catching the ruffian's attention. Johnny and Ted nod to each other and Johnny walks over to hang out with Joanna as Elizabeth and Bill stop in front of Ted.

"Hey, Ted. Got a smoke I can have?" She asks with a toothy smile. "Sure do." Ted agrees, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the long white stick. She puts it in her mouth and he lights it for her, his eyes quickly flicking over to meet Bill's before he turns his attention back to the lighter and draws it away when the cigarette catches. "Thanks, Ted. Oh, uh, this is my friend Bill! We all have history with Mr. Ryan I think." Elizabeth introduces. 

Ted looks him over quickly and draws the cigarette from his mouth with a small huff. He extends his hand towards Bill and Bill quickly takes it, giving him a small handshake. "Yeah, I think we've talked before." Ted murmurs, looking back to Elizabeth with questioning eyes. As they strike up a conversation, Bill takes a minute to admire the outfit Ted has on.

Nice fitting jeans, tucked in white shirt with The Ramones seal on it, and a black leather jacket covering his shoulders. His arms aren't in the sleeves. "Admiring the view?" Ted asks, suddenly catching Bill of guard. He looks over to see Elizabeth has stalked off to talk to someone else, leaving the two of them alone. "Yeah, uh, excellent band on your shirt there." Bill points out, looking at his shirt.

Ted eyes him suspiciously.

"You into The Ramones?" He asks, lifting the cigarette up to his lips once more to take another drag. "I've listened to some of their songs before, yeah. Not bad." Bill shrugs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his own baggy grey jeans. Ted nods and goes quiet again, still staring at Bill while Bill intently avoids his gaze. 

Flicking his cigarette to the side, Ted leans forward on the bike and narrows his eyes, catching Bill's attention. 

"You walked into the bathroom that one time, didn't you? On me and Johnny." Bill swallows hard but nods. "Uh, yeah dude. I think so." Ted smirks a little at that and pushes a hand through his long brown hair. "You got a problem with that?" Ted pushes, really looking at Bill hard as Bill nervously scratches his back. "No, no! Not at all, dude. I'm totally for dudes kissing dudes." 

Ted raises an eyebrow at that. "So you're gay." He states blatantly. "Uh..." Bill is at a loss for words. He is, but is he really going to tell his crush that? "Excellent, you just answered my question." Ted grins, leaning back on the bike as his eyes rake over Bill a second time. "Why are you really here, Bill? I know Lizzie doesn't just introduce people to me for no reason."

Lizzie? Oh, Elizabeth. They are close. Shit.

Bill can't get any words out, he's just staring at Ted with an open mouth and by the way Ted is looking at him, Bill is guessing Ted already knows. "Come on. Be brave, dude. Why are you really here?" Ted leans forward on the bike and gives Bill all his attention, folding his arms on the bike handles as his leather jacket slowly begins to slip off his shoulders.

It falls to the ground with a dull thud and Bill is quick to pick it up for him. Ted is already halfway there, though, and they grab it at the same time. Their eyes meet and Ted just winks at him as Bill lets go of the jacket and takes a step back. "You really aren't going to tell me? You're just going to stand there quietly? That's bogus." Ted urges, pushing his arms into the jacket. 

"I like you! Okay, dude?" Bill gushes abruptly, his eyes going wide as he realizes what he's just said. Ted just leans back with a smug smile. "Yeah, I know, dude." Ted finally speaks. Bill takes a step backwards, caught off guard. Ted just tilts his head to the side, his hair falling and moving over his eyes. "You... you do?" Bill asks hesitantly.

"Oh come on. I've never seen you here before, you're always staring at me from your locker, and your face was as red as the jacket I had wrapped around my waist when you walked in on Johnny and I. And you kinda just admitted you're gay, dude." Ted picks him apart easily and Bill scratches the top of his curly, blonde hair. "Most heinous..." Bill mumbles to himself. "So what was your intention coming here, then?" Ted questions, lifting himself up from the bike.

He's standing next to Bill suddenly and swings an arm around his shoulder, causing butterflies to take flight in Bill's stomach. "I guess since we aren't lying... I wanted to, uh, kiss you tonight." Ted laughs lightly at that and nods, dropping his head to look at the asphalt they're walking on.

Ted's hair is covering his face, so Bill can't tell what is going on beneath it all. Is he smiling? Frowning? What is he doing? Ted lifts his head suddenly and looks to meet Bill's eyes. His own eyes are flashing something naughty and he begins to steer them in the direction behind the drive in. Bill is questioning inwardly what's going on, but he can't complain as they begin to leave everyone else behind. 

They round the corner, completely out of sight and hearing range from everyone else and Bill tries to control his excited mind. Ted leans against the brick wall and pulls another cigarette out to light as Bill awkwardly stands to the side. He lights the stick effortlessly and puts the lighter away, taking a long drag as he stares at Bill with lifeless eyes. When he pulls the cigarette away and blows the stream of smoke to the side, he talks again. "So are you going to kiss me or what?" He questions. 

Bill furrows his eyebrows, looking around in confusion because he isn't sure he just heard that right. "Well?" Ted asks, taking another drag. Mustering up as much confidence as possible, Bill marches forward, shoves a hand behind Ted's neck, then pulls him forward and shoves his lips against his. Ted tastes like smoke and mint from gum, but Bill immediately loves it. 

Ted's lips are soft and full, warm against his own and kissing back just as eagerly as Bill. When Bill pulls away, he takes a few steps back and is panting heavily; not because he's out of breath, no, but because he just kissed Ted and he can't believe it. "Excellent." Bill breathes out in a daze. Ted nods slowly and puts his cigarette back into his mouth for another drag. 

When Bill finally closes his mouth, he adjusts his checkered belt and purple jacket wrapped around his waist in embarrassment. Should he go? Is Ted expecting him to leave now? Sure enough, Ted states, "You're still here, dude." Bill nods quickly and begins to turn in the other direction, heading back for the crowd when Ted speaks up again. 

"Was that your only intention?"

Bill trips a little and comes to a halt, turning back around to meet Ted's eyes which are watching him with close inspection. "You only wanted to kiss me? That's it? You told me you like me, kiss me, then just leave?" 

Bill stumbles over his next words. "W-well, I mean, you told me I'm still here so... I thought you wanted me to go. Not very bodacious of me, I guess." Ted rolls his eyes and throws the cigarette to the ground, stepping it out with his shoe before he walks over and crosses his arms in front of Bill.

"Are you gonna fuck me or no? That's what you really want, isn't it?" Ted seriously catches Bill off guard at that and Bill sputters, "That would be most excellent, I gu-" Ted suddenly grabs the collar of his crop top and pulls Bill's lips to his again, throwing them against the brick wall once more. 

It's a messy kiss that they fall into but it seems neither of them cares. Ted is pushing his fingers into Bill's short, curly hair while Bill grips Ted's waist tightly. Feeling more confident than ever, Bill pushes his tongue into Ted's mouth and the usual bad boy welcomes it greedily. They push their tongues against each other feverishly as hands roam every inch of each other's bodies. 

Ted is the first one to shed clothes as he rushes to drop the leather jacket to the floor, his hands finding the back of Bill's neck once again afterwards. Bill has never done something like this before, but he's watched movies with lewd scenes and has bought some magazines that gave him more than enough information. His real goal tonight is to kiss Ted's neck, so that's where his lips started trailing to.

"You're on the football team, right?" Ted breathes out as Bill begins to move his lips to the soft skin of Ted's neck and sucks it in between his teeth. "Yeah, dude." Bill hurries, returning to leaving scattered hickeys on the tanned skin. "Excellent." Ted groans, fisting his fingers into Bill's hair and tugging Bill back to his face where they lock lips again.

Ted's long fingers work quickly to undo the twist of Bill's jacket around his waist and it falls to the ground next to Ted's leather jacket. The belt is next but Bill is on fire as Ted unbuckles the belt with one hand and palms Bill's front with the other. It's Bill who moans into Ted's mouth at the action and Ted grins a little into their kiss before he thrusts his tongue deep into Bill's mouth to shut him up. 

"Hey, Ted, where are-! oh." A voice calls from around the corner. Bill looks in the direction of the voice but Ted is dropping to his knees and working on Bill's zipper, yelling out, "Fuck off, Johnny!" Bill watches as Johnny's eyes go wide, but the bad boy stumbles away and gives a faint warning that no one go behind the drive in. When cold air meets Bill's thighs suddenly, his attention is brought back to Ted who has just pushed Bill's jeans down and is hooking fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

"Triumphant..." Bill groans, embarrassed a little as Ted finally pulls the fabric down and Bill's length falls out, rock hard. Ted just looks up at Bill with mischievous eyes and winks. His slender hand grabs the base of Bill's cock and Ted sticks out his tongue, giving a long, slow lick up the entire length of Bill while maintaining eye contact. Bill's legs go weak at the sight and feel and what follows next is the single best feeling in the world.

Ted wraps his whole mouth around Bill and takes all of him, not even gagging when the tip hits the back of his throat. Not really knowing what to do with his hands, Bill pushes one hand into Ted's hair and leans forward to place the other hand against the brick wall and brace himself. Ted's hair is soft and long, easy to clutch and by the way Ted whimpers at the grip, Bill can guess he likes it.

Bill can't even begin to comprehend what he's feeling. Ted is working him at a medium pace, his right hand wrapped around the base as his other hand holds his lower thigh for balance of his own. Ted is still making eye contact with him and Bill is losing his mind. The look and the feel is overwhelming and all he can do is watch as Ted's pink lips pull off, then hide every inch of Bill's dick all over again in his mouth.

There's a familiar burn building in Bill's stomach and he knows if Ted doesn't stop he's going to cum down his throat. "Dude, Ted, you gotta... you gotta stop." Ted seems to get the idea and pulls off Bill's length with a nice pop, rising to his feet again as he tugs off the white Ramones shirt and stands, panting and shirtless, in front of Bill.

"Well are you going to fuck me or what, Bill?" Ted grumbles, running a hand messily through his disheveled hair. Bill quickly pulls off his own grey crop top, completely naked except for his shoes and pushes Ted against the brick wall. 

As they engage in another harsh kiss, Bill unbuttons Ted's jeans and Ted finishes his work by awkwardly pulling them off his legs while keeping his lips pressed against Bill's. Seeing this in a film once, Bill grabs Ted's shoulders and abruptly spins him around, pushing his chest against the brick wall. Ted huffs at the action and teases, "That all you got?"

Bill vaguely knows what to do next. He knows he'll probably have to stretch Ted out before shoving his cock inside of him, but that's about all he knows. He's never fingered a girl before, not that he ever wanted to, but god he wishes he at least had that experience to help him out. Either way, he knows Ted's going to get his fingers inside of him. 

About to shove his middle finger and ring finger in his mouth, Bill realizes it'll probably be hotter if Ted does it, so he pushes his fingers into the bad boy's mouth and Ted expertly sucks Bill's fingers. Seems like he definitely knows what he's doing.

Nervous but excited, Bill takes his middle finger and slowly begins to push it inside of Ted. The usual rowdy, defiant boy lets out a soft moan and drops his head against the brick as Bill pushes his finger deep inside of him. Thinking it might help a little, Bill begins to suck on Ted's neck again, leaving large kisses after each spot he nips. 

"Move the finger, Bill." Ted groans, weakly looking over his shoulder to meet Bill's eyes. "Right." Bill mumbles against Ted's skin, pulling the finger out before pushing it back in. Ted moans a little louder as Bill's finger works inside of him and Bill is feeling most excellent about himself. The guy who usually doesn't care about anything and seems so tough is moaning beneath him because Bill apparently knows how to work his finger.

He picks up the speed a little bit and Ted grunts, "More," between his panting. Bill cautiously adds his ring ringer and Ted tosses his head back, his eyes closed tightly as his mouth is hanging lightly open. 

Bill's free hand grabs Ted's jawline and tugs him back so he can push his lips against Ted and the disobedient bad boy bends unnaturally so Bill's fingers are still pumping inside of him but his mouth is also taking Bill's tongue. When Bill spontaneously curls his fingers deep inside the improper misfit, a whine falls from Ted's lips that Bill never expected to hear. 

Ted seems a little embarrassed too as his eyes open wide and his cheeks go pinker than they already are.

"No one's ever done that before. Do that again." Ted demands. 

"You got it, babe." Bill grins, pushing his fingers deep and curling them against a soft spot inside of Ted. Ted whimpers Bill's name lightly and Bill realizes his cock is aching, desperate for relief. When he glances down at Ted's length, he observes the shiny pre-cum leaking out of his pink tip and how hard it is too. "So? You gonna put it in?" Ted grunts, looking at him with accusing eyes.

"Don't have tell me twice." Bill shakes his head. Bill pulls his fingers out after another curl of stimulation and Ted shudders at the sensation. "There's a condom in my jacket." Ted points out to Bill with a quivering voice. The blonde-haired boy nods and hurries over, finding the foil package with ease and ripping it open, rolling it over his length as he walks back over and positions himself behind Ted.

"You're being most excellent, Ted." Bill states, grabbing his length and lining it up with Ted's entrance. "Just fuck me, Bill." Ted grumbles, placing his hands against the brick wall along with his forehead.

Bill nods to himself in concentration and places the tip of his cock against Ted, carefully beginning to push inside. "Fuck..." Ted closes his eyes tight and Bill isn't quite sure how to comfort him. 

Bill ends up placing one hand on Ted's shoulder to steady him and the other hand on his lower back as if that might help. Bill sinks deeper and deeper into Ted and while the tight feeling is most outstanding, he's worried how Ted is taking it. "You okay, Ted?" Bill asks anxiously. "I'll be excellent when you start moving." Bill nods and lets Ted adjust for a few more seconds before he slowly drags his length out to the tip, then pushes back in. 

A loud moan falls from Ted's lips and Bill blushes at the sound. When he thrusts back in again, Ted whimpers and balls his hands into fists against the brick wall. "Faster, Bill." He murmurs, spreading his legs a little wider. Bill drops the hand from Ted's shoulder and moves both hands to grip Ted's thin waist as he picks up the pace.

Ted is tight and warm, taking all of Bill with little resistance. The moans falling from Ted's lips include swear words, Bill's name, and just low sounds of pleasure. Bill grunts as he thrusts himself inside of Ted over and over again. "Come on, dude. You can go faster than that." Ted groans, pushing his ass against Bill. 

Bill thrusts faster, his blonde curls starting to stick to his forehead as he watches Ted's floppy brown hair hang heavily around his face. "Just making, mmm... just making sure. You s-said you were a, fuck, football player right?" Ted questions through moans. "Yeah, Ted." Bill answers swiftly, his eyes trained on his cock disappearing every second into Ted.

"Excellent." Ted suddenly turns around, Bill's cock falling out as Ted hooks a leg around Bill's thigh and Bill gets the idea. "Jump." Bill states and Ted does what he's told for once. Bill grabs Ted's thighs and pushes his back against the brick wall. Ted does the work of grabbing Bill's length and lining it up again with his hole. 

When Ted lowers himself onto the tip, both of them groan and push their foreheads together. Bill thrusts quickly inside of Ted and the bad boy facade completely wipes away as Ted moans like a bodacious babe into Bill's neck. Ted wraps his arms around Bill's neck and buries his fingers in the thin curls, his own brown hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

Bill staggers a bit and when he thrusts up the next time, Ted all but wails Bill's name. "Oh, Bill!" He cries, throwing his head back. 

Bill aims to hit whatever spot he just did and he seems to hit it every time as Ted grips his neck for dear life and his whole body jumps with every thrust Bill gives him. The burning feeling of a climax starts to build in Bill's stomach again and he picks up his pace though he wasn't aware he even could. 

Ted is whining and whimpering, his face all pink as he kisses Bill's neck repeatedly between moans. "Ted, I'm gonna cum soon." Bill groans in the bad boy's ear. "Then do it already. I'm about to, too." Bill nods and grabs Ted's hair, yanking his head back so he can push his lips against Ted's once more as his legs increasingly begin to feel like jell-o. 

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, Bill!" Ted cries, pulling away from their kiss. His legs go tight around Bill's waist and when his eyes squeeze shut and a feminine whine falls from his lips, Bill knows he's there. Sure enough, white fluid spurts between their stomachs and Ted drops his head against Bill's shoulder lazily. "Come on, cum for me, Bill." Ted whimpers. 

That's enough to send Bill over the edge and he falters in his thrusting, climaxing hard and fast into the condom as his fingernails dig into Ted's thighs. "That... was most unrivaled." Bill groans, panting heavily. 

He carefully drags himself out of Ted, who grunts a little, and slowly lets Ted back down onto his feet. Ted stumbles a little with dazed eyes and looks at Bill through hooded lashes. He reaches out and grabs Bill's cock, startling the blonde-haired boy a little. Ted just stares at him as he pulls off the condom then flicks it to the side.

He's on his knees again quickly and Bill grunts as his wet length is taken into Ted's mouth. Ted gives his cock long suck, cleaning off all the cum not caught by the condom, then drops his length with a soft pop and rises to his feet again. 

"You're good, Bill. I'd like to see you again." 

Bill is in a daze. His body is swarming with pleasure but he manages to nod. "Yeah... yeah that'd be most excellent." Ted grins and begins to pick up their clothes.

He tosses the grey crop top to Bill along with everything else, then begins to pull on his own clothes. They stare at each other all the while with rosy cheeks and knowing grins. When they've both dresses, Ted pulls out a cigarette and lights it, walking past Bill with a small smirk. "See you in history, Bill. Hopefully sooner, though." Ted winks and rounds the corner to go back to the party.

Bill staggers a little and falls against the brick wall, his mind racing as everything hits him like a ton of bricks. He just fucked the baddest babe in school and Ted wants more. Smiling to himself, Bill nods and whispers, "Most, most excellent."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this! Might make more, not sure. xx


End file.
